


Are you ok now?

by orphan_account



Series: No Thanks [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: HYDRA tortures Peter, Hydra Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Stark - Freeform, idk some other shit happens😬
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Peter gets back Harley is constantly by Peter throwing him off as Peter can’t remember anything except HYDRA. They were looking for him
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker & The Avengers, Peter Parker/Harley Keener
Series: No Thanks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738969
Kudos: 42





	1. Must I Pretend?

”Winter _Spider, we have a new mission.” The man says in Russian_

_”Yes sir” Spider responds obediently_

_“The Avengers are invading our bases. Throw them off of this one” The man commands_

_”Yes sir” Spider responds again and is out to complete his mission in perfection. He knew he would be punished if he did not_

~~Spider~~ Peter, woke with a gasp still bound but someone holding his hand. He started shouting and trying to get rid of the weight in his hand

”Peter. It’s ok, it’s me” A boys says and Peter looks at him his anxiety spiking again 

_”You can not escape us Spider” The man roars at Spider “YOU NEVER WILL” and Spider bows down to his superior_

_Another person walks over. They had a curly blond mop on their head and ice blue eyes the were hard and unforgiving_

_”Remember your training” He growls before walking away_

Peter thrashes out of the grasp

”I have won’t forget my training” He mumbles in Russian and goes limp knowing he would be punished if he didn’t. HYDRA has found him, and he was Spider again. He was back

Nobody responds and he doesn’t listen to anyone else as he must remember his training and be quiet unless given a mission. He knew he did something bad as he was tied down to a table. We’re they going to enhance him some more?

”Peter?” Someone asks softly he doesn’t respond. Someone shakes him he doesn’t respond pretending his heart wasn’t racing in his chest

_They shook him. They put him in a machine. They strapped him to a table. They cut him. They hit him. He remembers they cut his forearms and just left him to bleed out on the table he was strapped to. He watched his muscles heal themselves in a couple of minutes. He saw how they tendons they tore fix themselves. He saw the bands he was restrained with start to snap when he flexed a fraction. He watched as he broke the wall with a single punch. He saw himself murder someone by flicking them in the back. He saw himself murder thousands in 30 minutes. He saw that he was a monster. He saw what HYDRA had made him. What he can’t escape_

Harley was worried Peter looked at him once and wasn’t responding anymore instead he was hyperventilating when Harley shook him to gain his attention

”TONY!” He screams

”What is it Harley?” Tony asks running in then seeing Peter hyperventilating “CLINT!” He yelled who ran in

Clint took 5 seconds of looking a Peter before realizing what was going on “Harley what did you say to him?” Clint asks slowly while rubbing Peter’s back and calming him down

”It’s ok it’s me” Harley said

”Did he look over at you then just go unresponsive”

”Uh Yea?”

”Ok. Harley, you can’t be in here until he recovers” Clint says sternly 

Harley was going to protest but then he thought of what happened to Peter and nods and walks out of the room

”Please get Better Peter


	2. I’m not no Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s experience while in the HYDRA base and his healing nearer to the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting to often but here i am now soooo enjoy. I guess 🥰

The men kept coming in hurting Peter while he was strapped to the cold metal table. His shirt was ripped off a long time ago and the cold metal was stinging his back but Peter refused to break.

The men came in and injected Peter with this red and blue mix of liquid into his arms causing Peter to writhe. He still refuses to break.

The men came in and dislocated his joints just to see them heal almost immediately. He refused to break.

The men came in and whipped and cut him letting him bleed out onto the cold metal table. He refuses to break.

The original man was getting angry “WHY ISN’T HE BREAKING!” he screams shooting someone

”We do not know boss” A man replied 

The Boss narrowed his eyes and heading into Peter’s room

Peter was laying on the cold metal table his resolve slowly fading but he couldn’t give up hope. Not yet. The Boss - Peter guesses - walks in toward Peter the anger obvious in his eyes

The man didn’t say anything just stares at Peter for a moment before smirking and walking back out leaving Peter alone. A few minutes later Peter was being unstrapped from the table and he was strapped to a metal chair with a mouth guard stuffed in his mouth and having the men connect little suction things to his head and body before they started the machine causing Peter to yell in pain. His mind felt like it was in a blender everything mushing together. Nothing made sense.

Spider was strapped to a table to begin his enhancement apart from his healing factor. They injected him with a red liquid causing Spiders blood feel on fire and then a Blue liquid causing Spider to become violently sick and start dry heaving. The men looked satisfied and left him to suffer alone. Alone and in pain. 

Spider remembers words being spoken and him going out on a mission before his brain started to become mushier and he couldn’t remember anything other than his name and mission given. But he was ok. He was ok.

His missions got easier as he went on as the Winter Spider. He went and did whatever commanded of him. He only spoke when spoken to. He followed all the rules he was given. He let his commanders hurt him, let them torture him until he turned black and blue. (yo i’m so tired)

When Spider was taken and told his name was really Peter Stark, he sat and stared and pretended that he understood the circumstance that he was in. He really didn’t and maybe the saddest part was he was too afraid to tell Clint otherwise of fear of getting injured.

Clint kept talking about Peter Stark for a bit before Spider snapped at him

”I’M NOT PETER STARK!” he screamed at Clint one day his chest heaving as he tried to break out of his restraints 

“FRIDAY, get Harley in here” Clint says and Harley walks in slowly after he heard Peter yelling. 

Peter freezes the moment his eyes land on Harley

”I’m sorry” he mumbles and goes still and Harley breaks out in a sob and falls down causing Peter to become confused

Peter looks closely at the man on the floor sobbing and he feels like someone pierced his skull and pain raging through his head and he yelled in pain as he started to remember things.

_”Peter. Stop I’m not as athletic as you” Harley gasps out resting his hands on his knees as Peter grabs him some water_

_”That’s why we’re doing this Harls” Peter says with a fond smile and runs a hand through Harley’s sweaty hair before wrinkling his nose at the moisture_

_”You’re the one who ran your hand through my hair” Harley snorts out_

_Peter rolls his eyes before taking Harley’s hand softly “Lets go take a shower” he murmurs and the boys walk out of the gym hand in hand_

Peter. He was really Peter. The pain went away as soon as the memory was over

”Harley was training with Peter-me-in the gym before HYDRA took me and we were laughing and Harley was super sweaty” Peter mumbles to himself 

“Pete? What was that?” Clint asks

”I remembered something” Peter says looking forward his mind going 10miles a hour

”What was it” Clint asks still holding a shaking Harley

”Harley” Peter says and Harley’s head shoots up at Peter saying his name “Was training with me in the gym. He was all sweaty and gross” Peter says with a little laugh a few tears falling from his eyes 

“You remember that?” Harley asks slowly walking over

Peter nods

”That happened a couple days before you were taken. We were on a plane cause I had to go home because-“

Peter cuts him off “Abby and your mom were in trouble. I went with you because I didn’t want to say goodbye. It wasn’t goodbye just a see you later.” Peter says looking at Harley to make sure he got stuff correct 

Harley nods and some more tears slip down his face. “Yea.”

Peter beams and goes to hug him but his smile falters as he notices his hand were bound and Peter was confused and tired

”Wanna hug” Peter pouts 

Harley smiles and hugs Peter instead

”I love you Peter Stark” Harley whispers to him

”As I you Harley Keener” Peter whispers back kissing Harley’s cheek softly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i’m tired asf man i haven’t beeeeen sleeping forever so if this is weird it’s cuz i’m running on 4 hrs of sleeeep


	3. I could Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter continues to remember but what Harley doesn’t know is that Peter doesn’t know what he’s feeling anymore.
> 
> :)
> 
> It’s like his stomach was in knots and Harley pulled them tighter every time he got close. Peter wishes he could just forget everything. That HYDRA would find him soon so that everything would make sense again and he wouldn’t be so confused all the time.

Peter remembers more every day and his head is starting to ache from the amount that everyone wants him to remember. His headaches only get worse with each memory but everyone looks so happy he’s remembering that he doesn’t mention it.

There was another problem, Harley. Peter was confused because he remembers loving Harley but he doesn’t feel the love that Harley feels. He doesn’t say anything. He pretends he’s fine.

His stomach is always queasy and he’s lightheaded. He doesn’t get sick. It’s like his stomach is in knots and Harley pulls them tighter every time he got close. Peter wishes he could forget. That HYDRA would find him soon so that everything would make sense again. So he would be so confused all the time.

Peter know he should be grateful that he’s home but everyone just keeps pushing him and his head is aching, and his stomach isn’t getting any better. The only time he gets to be free of it all is when he sleeps. Even then he plagued with the nightmares. 

He just wishes they never found him. He wishes he wasn’t here. He wishes he was Spider again.

Tony sees Peter death glaring the wall looking murderous 

“Hey Pete” He says and walks in snapping Peter out of his glaring contest with the wall

”Tony” he mumbles not completely on board with calling him dad again

“You got anything new?” Tony asks per routine and wanting to know what Peter was remembering 

Peter sighed internally and the headache came raging in and this time Peter couldn’t keep in his groan of pain and the way his hands strained from their bindings to rub his temples in hope to ease the pain

”Peter?” Tony asks as he sees Peter tense up 

“Get out” Peter growls out at Tony anger obvious in his voice and body language

Tony leaves and the last thing he hears are chains snapping and a yell of agony. Tony turns around to see Peter clapping his hands over his ears obviously in pain

”FRIDAY make sure he doesn’t get out of the room” Tony says

”Yes sir” FRIDAY responds quietly

Peter rips at his temples working his way through the skin hoping the pain would cease and he would be ok again

Peter let’s out a frustrated yell and he starts swearing in Russian hoping for anything that he can just forget again. He wishes he didn’t have to be in pain. He wishes a lot of thing 

Peter saw Harley at the viewing window and he suddenly he was walking towards the window while Harley just looked at him in shock. Peter punches the glass. The window cracks and Harley steps back and he saw Peter getting ready to throw another punch. The glass shattered and Harley shut his eyes tight. When he opened them again Peter was gone.

Tony was in his lab working on something for Peter when Harley comes running into the lab 

“He broke the glass and ran!” Harley’s face stained with tear track and new tears still falling

”What?” Tony asks confused on a whole new level

”Sir someone managed to hack into me and while I was down Peter escaped his room” FRIDAY says quietly

The room went still and Tony’s eyes went wide. Screams were heard from the floors above

”PETER?!” they heard Nat yell 

They ran up to the common room where they found Peter in normal cloths and on the ceiling.

”PETER!” Tony yells once he sees him

”Go AWAY!” he screams at his dad and he scuttles into the vents and seals it shut with something that none of them have seen before 

“Peter. Come down here” Tony says sternly

”No!” Peter says and he curls up where no one could see his breaking down

”Petey?” Morgan asks softly

”Who are you.” Peter asks slowly

”You’re my older brother. It’s me Morgan!” she says tears filling her eyes. Peter slowly exits the vents and crawls down the wall but stopping when everyone started walking towards him

”I’m sorry Morgan. I can’t come down right now” Peter says his eyes locked on everyone else

”But. Petey! I haven’t seen you in forever.” Morgan says the tears falling down her face

Peter motions her to come closer and she does and Peter grabs her gently with a web and tells her to hold and crawls back to the vents

”Peter! Bring Morgan back” Pepper says angrily 

“Sorry Morgan they want you back” Peter says going to put her back in her moms arms

”NO!” she screams grasping Peter closely 

“I’m sorry Morgan” Peter says while lowering a screaming and kicking Morgan into her mothers arms

The first time Peter socialized willingly with someone, it was Morgan. It was always Morgan.

Morgan was furious at her mom and wiggles out of her grasp and ran to her room. Slamming the door and covering herself in blankets and cry’s until Pepper comes get her for supper. She refused to go to supper and stayed in her room until her mom picked her up and dragged her to the table

”I DON’T WANT ANY FOOD!” she was screaming and threw her food across the room

”MORGAN!” Pepper yelled at her

”I HATE YOU!” She yells and runs back to her room her mom not even trying to stop her now


	4. Don’t Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley looks up at the vents where Peter was hiding and lets a tear fall from his eye and collapses into the couch holding the sobs fighting to escape his throat at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter sees the pain he’s causing everyone pain and decides to leave

Peter sits in the vents and watches Morgan throw her food across the room and yell at her mom his heart clenching. He knew this was all his fault. He started getting ready to leave when nobody was around. Once Pepper left he was about to leave when Harley walked in and stared at the vents before sitting on the couch 

Harley walks into the common room and steps in food. He sighs and slips off his shoes and walks to the couch. Harley looks up at the vents where Peter was hiding and lets a tear fall from his eye, he collapses on to the couch holding the sobs that threatened to escape his throat at bay. What he didn’t know was Peter realizes it’s all his fault

Peter waits for everyone to be asleep before he crawls out of the vents and goes to where his room was. He walks in and takes a backpack and fills it with clothing and some money and finds a pen and pad of paper and writes a note. He writes one to everyone and then writes one to Morgan

_Morgan,_

_I’m sorry I had to leave. Please forgive me and don’t blame your mom and dad. Don’t blame yourself either. I love you_

_Peter_

_Everyone,_

_I had to leave. Please don’t look for me. I’m safe and I just need some space. I’ll come back when I’m ready to. Don’t force me back and make me hurt you. I’ll be safe_

_Peter_

Once Peter signs the letters he sneaks into Morgan’s room and leaves the letter under her pillow and plants a kiss on her forehead and goes to the kitchen and places the letter with the cereal and turns around and leaves the kitchen to be face to face with Tony Stark himself

”Peter!” He whisper-exclaims 

Peter remains silent 

“Finally out of the vents I see” He says smiles 

Peter webs himself to the room and crawls back into the vent

Tony sighs and walks to his room and Peter jumps out of the vents and out the window and swings to a building in what he believes is Queens and finds an apartment and manages to disguise himself and finds a place with a couple who took him in thinking he was their long lost nephew.

”Peter? Is that really you?” The lady asks

”Yea I’m Peter. I’m sorry I don’t remember you” Peter says sheepishly 

“It’s ok Peter. I’m your Aunt May and this is your Uncle Ben. You’re Peter Parker” May says smiling and hugging Peter

”Thank you” Peter whispers smiling slightly

”Of course” May whispers back ushering him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m gonna finish my other work  
> How do I keep going before i add a new part to the No Thanks series i’ll finish this part but then i’m working on my other work
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916043?view_full_work=true
> 
> that’s the link if y’all wanna check it out


	5. Where can I find you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRIDAY tells everyone that Peter is gone and they want to go look for him until they find the letter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk where i’m going with this. We’ll see

Nobody realizes that Peter is gone for a couple days until Harley finds the note between the cereal

”GUYS!” Harley yells “PETER LEFT!”

”What?” Tony asks taking the letter from Harley’s hands reading it “FRIDAY when did he leave?” 

“3 days ago”

”And you didn’t tell me why?”

”You’ve kept him inside and stuck for over a month now. I wasn’t going to stop him from going outside again, even if he never plans on coming back” FRIDAY says

”FRIDAY!” Tony exclaims

”He was overwhelmed. If any of you payed attention you put pressure on him to remember everything causing him more pain than anything” FRIDAY says coldly

Everyone stays silent at her words.

”Every new memory brought a new headache. Each one worse than the last” FRIDAY says

Morgan ran out of her room dressed and headed for the elevator

”Where are you going?” Tony asks

“Out” was her response and she left

Nobody stopped her as she left

Natasha was eating her fruit salad in peace when Harley’s yells interrupts her. She found out her nephew was gone. Her heart ached and she went to her room to hide her tears from everyone else. She found a note from Morgan on her bed

_Auntie Nat,_

_I think I know where Peter is so I went to see if he would let me talk to him. He wrote me a letter telling me sorry and that he loves me. I have to make sure that he knows that I love him too. I’ll be back soon don’t tell dad. Please! I’ll try to bring him home_

_Love, Morgan_

Natasha smiles at the note from her younger niece and takes a deep breathe prays that Morgan can convince Peter to come back. That’s all she wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it’s a little short but we can always add more that’s the fun part


End file.
